


Incompleto (Brienne)

by Clue_magic



Series: Incompleto [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clue_magic/pseuds/Clue_magic
Summary: Siempre me revuelvo con las etiquetas XD





	

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre me revuelvo con las etiquetas XD

Parte II

  
Brienne

Se encontró con Podrick en uno de los pasillo, el niño se encontraba sin aire, con el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo que había hecho de correr desde la muralla al castillo y en un gran esfuerzo pronunció “ha regresado”. Sintió como su corazón se detuvo por momento y después de varias semanas pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

Camino hacia el patio donde los hombres descabalgaban, las personas que habitaban el castillo festejaban el retorno de los hombres, cuando se percataron  de su presencia le hicieron una reverencia y uno de los hombres se acercó a ella. _“My lady, no ha sido una batalla facil hemos perdido a muchos de nuestros hombres y hemos sido enviados para advertir que Winterfell ya no es lugar seguro para resguardarse”._

Las palabras de aquel hombre no fueron una sorpresa días antes de su llegada la Señora de Winterfell había decidido que lo conveniente sería partir al sur, Brienne estuvo de acuerdo con ella y comenzaron los preparativos para la partida. Se disculpó con el hombre después de hacerle saber la decisión de la señora de Winterfell  y todo el mundo volvió a sus labores. Miro a su alrededor y no lo encontró, apunto estuvo de preguntar al hombre por él, pero no fue capaz.

Después de la cena y de acompañar a Lady Sansa a sus habitaciones, se desvió del camino que la llevaría a las suyas. Sus pasos la llevaron a la torre, entró en ella y subió aquellos escalones que la conducían a la parte más alta. Todos miraban con indignación el lugar que el Kingslayer eligió para pasar sus días en Winterfell.

  
Encontró una fogata, se acercó lentamente a Jaime que se encontraba durmiendo sentado en el piso recargado en la fría pared y con la mano en la espada. Aquel hombre siempre sufría en sueños que no le permitían despertar. Ella que amaba a Renly, que dejó todo para seguirlo y que lloró amargamente su muerte, se encontraba sosteniendo la mano de otro hombre y limpiando el sudor de su frente.

  
Le gustaba pensar que eso lo tranquilizaba y le permitía descansar, de vez en cuando tomaba más valor y colocaba su mano en su mejilla quitándola al instante por temor a que Jaime despertará y la mirará con desprecio por su atrevimiento o quizás no lo haría, pero aún así no tenía curiosidad por descubrirlo.

  
Permaneció gran parte de la noche y con la madrugada apunto de llegar se despidió en silencio para no despertarlo. Algunos hombres de batalla decían que Jaime era un hombre incompleto por la falta de su mano derecha, y tenían razón era un hombre incompleto pero su mano de la espada estaba lejos de ser la razón.

 

**Author's Note:**

> De antemano sorry por los errores XD


End file.
